Side Quests
Side quests are unlocked in Bronze Age, after completing Celebrate Victory (see Story Quests). New side quests are triggered by completing story quests, researching technologies, constructing specific buildings, scouting and conquering provinces. If the player completes or aborts all available side quests, recurring quests will take place until the requirements for new side quests are fulfilled. Bronze Age Completing Celebrate Victory unlocks: # The Merchant # The Architect # More Flagons # Stilt House # Happy Workers # Increase Output # Flagon Overflow unlocks: ## Broke Architect # Pots for the People # If playing on browser: Go Mobile! # If available population is 11 or more: More Work # Extra Research # Beautify the City # If available population is 50(?) or less: Less Work # Recurring Quests Researching Cultivation unlocks: # Fruit Frenzy # Building a Fruit Farm unlocks: A Little Production # Fruit for the People Researching Smithery unlocks: # Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe Completing More Information unlocks: # The General # The Scientist # The Boast # Make Science, Not War unlocks: ## The Jester ### Jester's Gift I ### Jester's Gift II ### Feed the Donkey # Military Action # Research Chalet # Research Craftwork ## Research Woodwork unlocks: Goods Buildings # Research Teaching # Research Paths # Research Brewing ## Build a Tavern # Research Agriculture # Research Sewerage # Research Plowing # Research Mathematics On Show your Strength: # If Fel Dranghyr is conquered first: Peaceful Course ## If Peaceful Course fails or is aborted: Military Course On The Halls of Hymir: # Conquering 1 sector of Hymir unlocks: New Recruits Pending Review: Completing Sleeping Lions I or (?) Sleeping Lions II unlocks: # Invite a Friend Iron Age Entering Iron Age unlocks: # The Iron Fist # Update the Spearfighters # Annoy Grivus # Annoy Fernikus # Joke from the Jester # Friendly Visits # Extra Research # Beautify the City # If available population is 160(?) or less: Less Work # Recurring Quests Completing Battle for Badakus unlocks: # Build the Peace # Force the Peace Acquirink Paruuch unlocks: # Buy the Peace # Force the Peace, again Pending Review: # Give them Cheese # Build an Iron Foundry # Build a Triumphal Arch Early Middle Ages Annoy Grivus Bread for the Poor <- 1st side quest of EMA Blankets for the Poor Build all Goods Buildings Cavalry And Infantry Joke from the Jester Make Them Laugh! Make Them Smile! Research Accommodation Research Economics The Flow of Business High Middle Ages A Good Time for Business A Romantic Visit Field of Dreams Lab Rat Light Up Ludwig Needs Help Ludwig Needs Help, Again! Mobilize Fresh Troops Potions and Poisons Research Crossbows Research Heavy Armor Ship it South Think Big Wheat Party Late Middle Ages Entering Late Middle Ages unlocks: # Prepare for War # New Buildings # Intensify Research # A Fool's Problems A separate quest branch on an unknown condition: # Future Investments # More Future Investments # Even More Future Investments (probably after researching Higher Education) A separate quest branch on an unknown condition: # The Bet # Lottery Researching Estate Houses unlocks: # State of Estates Researching Cartography unlocks: # Hire a Cartographer Researching Intelligence unlocks: # Remember the Past Researching Letterpress unlocks: # A Building for Books Researching Apartment Houses unlocks: # Build Apartment Houses Quests connected with breweries and cooperages, beer and barrels form a large joint quest branch: I. Researching Manufacturing unlocks: # The Secret Message # The Secret Order II. On unknown condition (perhaps related to the completion of The Secret Order): # Research for the Jester III. Researching Brewing Kettles unlocks (perhaps the completion of A Fool's Problems is also required): # Breweries for the Jester # The Beer and Barrel Combo # Beer for the Jester # Beer Army # Fountains of Youth Acquiring Eldenborough and probably researching Cartography unlocks: # Expedition to the East # Claim the New Lands # Trading Ship Unknown conditions (probably in the end of Late Middle Ages) unlock: # Build Advanced Units # Medieval Metropolis (probably after researching both Brewing Kettles and Apartment Houses) # Master of Medieval Science An unknown conditon (perhaps acquiring the Late Middle Ages map) unlocks: # Sur le Pont Lavignon Probably this quest can appear either in the end of Late Middle Ages or in Colonial Age. A separate quest branch which can appear either in Late Middle Ages or in Colonial Age (on an unknown condition): # Everlasting Stones # The Black Monolith Colonial Age * A Good Offer * Artillery Advantage * Build a Trading Company * Captain Starbuck reports! * Deuxerres (Quest) * Edward Razorhands * Explore More * Fernikus in Shock * Forgotten Favor * Good Goods * Goods from the Colonies * Grenades * Greva's Grief * Grivus' Oath * Heavy Traffic * Increase the Output * Kartuga * Keep the Public Order * Land, Ho! * Lombardeaux (Quest) * Mandrubar's Surprise * Master of Advanced Science * Master of New Goods * Military Needs * Missionary on a Mission * No Train, No Gain * Noble Housing * Pirates! * Pisterrac (Quest) * Porcelain Party * Provide Diversions * Prussian Roulette * Rinbin's Rant * Ship Ahoy! * Smoke on the Water * The Expedition * The Expedition Corps * The Handy-Cap * The Powdered Wig * Thomas Malthus Theory * Time and Tide * Top Brass * Treasure Hunt (Quest) * While the Iron is Hot A separate quest branch on an unknown condition: * The Auction * The Merchant’s First Bid * The Architect’s First Bid * The General’s First Bid * The Scientist’s First Bid * The Merchant's Raise * The Architect's Raise * The General's Final Bid * The Scientist's Final Bid A separate quest branch which can appear either in Late Middle Ages or in Colonial Age (on an unknown condition): * Everlasting Stones * The Black Monolith Perhaps this quest can appear either in the end of Late Middle Ages or in Colonial Age: * Sur le Pont Lavignon Industrial Age * A City from Scratch * A New Era of Science * A Real Challenge * Battle Experience * Best of Both Worlds * Dawn of a Golden Age * Dominate The Industrial Age * East-West Railroad * Flanking Lancers * Forgotten Favor * Friendly Visits * Go West! * Good Guano * Guano Guerdon * Guano Gun * Guns for the Natives * Huts to Houses * Industrial Intent * Industrial Revolution * Inspirations * Intermediary Interests * Jester's License * Jester's License II * Knowledge Is Power (Industrial Age) * Modern Medicine * New Goods * New Troops * New World Investments * Outgunned * Pipes And 'Plosives * Plunder * Polivate * Protection Needed * Research Railroads and Hygiene * Scientific Breakthrough * Secrets Of The Goods I * Secrets Of The Goods II * Secrets Of The Goods III * Settlers and Settlements * Spark of Genius * Technical Marvels * The Natives' Support * Time For A Change * Victorian Era * Wild, Wild West * Workforce The following quests can appear either in the Industrial Age or in the Progresive Era: # A Blast from the Past # A Friend Called Freud # What? Progressive Era *A Fair Help *A House Well Ordered *A Little Helper *An Offer You Can't Refuse I *An Offer You Can't Refuse II *An Offer You Can't Refuse III *Cars, Cars, Cars *Charleston *Cheering Up *City Lights *Conscripts Needed *Don't Steal My Thunder *Envy is the Best Architect *Gears of War *Growing Population *High Rise Ahead *Higher and Higher *Horrors of Warfare *Know Your Goods *Machines of War *Metro Grid *Metropolis *Military Mastery *Military Preparations *More than Science *New Age *Progress is Progress *Pulp *Rawhide *Research Materials Needed *Riot Control *Secret Knowledge *Streets with no Names *Strike! *The Black Friday I *The Black Friday II *The Black Friday III *The Black Friday IV *The Black Friday V *The Black Friday VI *The Black Friday VII *The Gold Rush *The Tramp *They Want Peace *Things that Go Boom *Things that Went Boom *Times are A-Changing *Vengeful Villagers *World's Fair I *World's Fair II *World's Fair III The following quests can appear either in the Industrial Age or in the Progressive Era: # A Blast from the Past # A Friend Called Freud # What? Modern Era *A Scientist Well Known *Air Supremacy *A Noble Prize *Another Challenging Task *Babies or Bust *Batez' Motel *Banned from the Ranch *Blue Leather Shoes *Casachanga *Civil Defense *Diner Idea *Fast and Furious *Fill the Shelves *Fresh Men *Frosty Palace *Honey Money *I Have a Dream *Jet Set Society *Jukebox Hero *Keep Cool *Keep Moving *Mad Men *Master of Modern Science *Master of Modern Warfare *Master of Refined Goods *Mechanized Warfare *Milk Maniac *Modern Goods *Needy Boy *Operation Paperclip *Prefabrication *Radio Star *Rin Gozen's Warriors *Showtime! *Start Up the Machines *Stocking up the Defense *Temperate Climate *The Admiral's Thanks *The Logics of Logistics *The Masterpiece *The Smell of Science *They Want Peace *Tongue in Cheek *Troop Entertainment Postmodern Era * Cutting Edge City * Cutting Edge Fun * Cutting Edge Science * First Blood * Fresh Recruits * Get rid of It! * Hello World! * Home Front * Race to Space * Recruits Needed * Rocket Man * Space Tech * Stainless Steel * The Top One Percent Contemporary Era * A Contemporary City * All Arms Assembled * Canale Grande * Dust Everywhere * Fishy Business * Floating Business * Global Player * Hypothesis * Knowing Things * Party On! * Pocket Money Monster * Populate! * Power Hungry * Sea, Air, Land * The Sheik's Offer Tomorrow Era * Big Spender * Derelict Dictator * Dictator's Demand * Dictator's Destiny * Power Hungry * Practical Housing * Print Loop * Products of Tomorrow * The Flux Condensator * The Leader of Tomorrow * The Power of Fusion * Tomorrow's Edge * Trolling of Tomorrow * Units Needed * Who is the Madman? Future Era Under One Roof Arctic Future * Cool Ventures * Going Mobile II * Science to the Rescue * Snow Goliath Oceanic Future Why So Blue? Category:Side Quests Category:Quests